The Star and the Moon
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Kimi has put everything behind her now and is determined to keep her friends for ever now. But when a dark figure of her past shows up.. How long can she keep that wish? Black*StarxOCxOC TsubakixOC. Rating T  ,Sequel to Star Clan's Enemy by Dark Crona
1. Chapter 1

**The Stars and the Moon.**

**Summery: **Kimi has put everything behind her now and is determined to keep her friends for ever now. But when a dark figure of her past shows up.. How long can she keep that wish?**  
>Pairing: <strong>Black*StarOC / TsubakiOC / MakaSoul / KidCrona**  
>Rating: <strong>T+ for Swearing, Violence, Death and hinted sexual terms.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I only own Shintaro and Shin. Dark Crona owns Kimi and Hikari.**  
><strong>

**Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>''<em>Shintaro!'' a voice called and a small boy turned around.<em>

''_Onii-chan!'' he cried out as an older boy came rushing towards him. The little boy had dark blue hair and dark eyes. He hugged his older brothers legs tightly._

''_Shintaro. I almost forgot to say goodbye.'' the older boy smiled down at him._

''_I knew you would come to say bye, Shin-kun'' Shintaro mumbled with his face pressed against his legs._

''_You be careful, Taro.'' Shin ruffled Shintaro's hair._

''_Of course! Hey, Shin. When I come back, will you play Weapons and Meisters with me and the others?'' Shintaro looked up at Shin._

''_Sure kid.'' Shin ruffled his hair again, ''I'll even ask some of the older kids to play, yeah?''_

_Shintaro beamed up at him, but his face soon fell as a woman came running towards the line of children._

''_Mama!'' a girl cried out._

''_Kimi-chan. You be safe, ok?'' the woman said, smiling tenderly at the child._

''_Mama, I'll be ok! You just need to worry about yourself when you leave next.'' Kimi said smartly._

''_You know that I can't leave until everyone else is gone safely.'' The woman told her._

''_But-'' Kimi got cut off as a man looked around at them._

''_Tsuki-sama!'' he called out._

''_Yes?'' Tsuki asked._

''_Onii-chan, where is our mam?'' Shintaro whispered._

''_Mother is with father, packing our things.'' Shin answered, his eyes still on the leader of their clan._

''_We should get the kids going now, or else that path way will get dangerous.'' the man told Tsuki._

''_Ok, let's get them going.'' Tsuki nodded._

''_Hey, Shintaro. You'll be a brave boy right?'' Shin asked his younger brother._

''_I'm _always _brave!'' Shintaro puffed out his chest._

''_Haha, that's my little brother. You make me proud, ok little brother?'' Shin ruffled his hair –yet again._

''_Of course I will! I'll be just like Onii-chan when I grow up! And stop doing that!'' Shintaro pushed away Shin's hand as he went to ruffle his hair again._

''_Tsuki-sama! We are ready for the kids to move out!'' a man shouted from the gate as it started to open._

''_Ok!'' Tsuki shouted back and straightened up, ''Ok everyone! Start going! Don't forget the rules of our clan!'' she saluted the children who began to walk, ''Make us proud!''_

''_Yes ma'am!'' Shintaro shouted loudly along with the rest of the children._

''_Good boy, Shintaro! Pap, Mama and me will meet you later on, ok Shi-'' Shin froze as he saw movements from behind the gate, ''GET DOWN!'' he screamed pulled Shintaro behind him, throwing him to the ground and covering him with his body._

_A huge explosion sounded and bits of the gate and bodies got thrown back._

_Shin screamed, making Shintaro scream as well and then his whole body went limp over Shintaro's body._

''_ONII-CHAN! SHIN! ONII-CHAN!'' Shintaro screamed as he felt something wet and sticky on his arm, ''Onii-chan! I'm hurt! I'm bleeding!'' Shintaro cried, tears starting to roll down his face._

_Then his breath got caught in his throat. _

_Nothing hurt._

_He hadn't felt anything besides Shin when he got thrown to the floor._

_It was Shin._

_Shin was hurt._

_Shin was _bleeding_._

''_Onii-chan!'' Shintaro whimpered, but Shin didn't answer._

''_We'll be taking your souls!'' someone yelled in a funny voice._

''_Onii-chan!'' Shintaro poked Shin's face, ''Please! Answer me!''_

''_Sh-shintaro.. Taro..'' Shin groaned hoarsely and slightly opened his eyes._

''_Onii-chan! You're okay!'' Shintaro cried._

''_N-no.. I- Don't..'' Shin trailed off, coughing. A trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth, ''Be strong.'' Shin wheezed, ''Make.. us proud.''_

''_Onii-chan?'' Shintaro whimpered as Shin's eyes closed again and his head sagged forwards limply, ''Onii-chan!'' Shintaro started crying._

''_As much as your Clan may be good now, it will rot like the Star Clan.'' the funny voiced man called out, ''Your Clan will become hungry for power and seek out innocent souls, like the Star Clan-''_

''Don't _compare us to those _monsters_.'' Tsuki growled loudly, ''It still doesn't give you a right to attack strong and weak Clans!''_

_Strong.. Shintaro sniffled and wiped his eyes. He was strong like his clan. Shin did not cry _ever_. He was going to be strong and make Shin proud!_

''_It gives us all the right we need.'' the funny voiced man continued, ''But I don't have to get you to understand.''_

_Shintaro wiggled his way out from under Shin and looked around. His Clan, the adults were all in a fighting stance, he could see the small girl, Kimi. The leaders daughter standing a way back._

''_I heard that you have a little boy around five. Am I right?'' Tsuki asked._

''_You're correct.'' the funny voiced man was a man in a dark cloak with a white mask._

'Who is this Onii-chan?' Shintaro asked, pointing at a drawing on a cloaked figure with a white mask.

'That is called a Shinigami. It means Death. We don't like this man much. He decides who lives and dies. This is ironic since he is death himself.' Shin answered calmly.

'Shin.. What does ''ironic'' mean?' Shintaro answered, not fully understanding who the man was but not really caring either.

''_But I'm confused as to why you are talking about him in your final moments.'' the man continued. Shinigami. _

''_What would you do if your son got killed because of some other persons mistakes?'' Tsuki asked, ''My daughter, along with everyone else's boy or girl was under that gate when you bombed it.''_

_Shintaro looked over at Kimi in surprise. B-but Kimi was alive- His face paled and he turned his head to look at the gate._

_Tears formed in his eyes again and he bent over to the ground, gagging. The tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Small bodies of the children. His _friends_! His _Clan_! Were lying motionless around the gate. Small fires burning around and bits of rubble everywhere._

''_What would you do?'' Tsuki asked the Shinigami._

''_Get revenge, I guess. Luckily it hasn't happened to me.'' the Shinigami shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He had a big scythe gripped in his hands. _

_Shintaro stared at it. He was a Weapon too. But all he could do now was harden his hands. He couldn't transform anything yet. He hoped he was a scythe as well. The scythe glinted slightly and a red haired man looked back at him._

''_And what do you think everyone here wants to do?'' Tsuki asked the Shinigami, glancing around at her Clan._

_"Ah, I see what you were saying..." Shinigami mumbled, realization hitting him. __"I know what you all feel. My son hasn't died, no, but my wife died. She was murdered after my sons birth." Shinigami's mask frowned, but his voice never cracked. __"A member of the Star Clan wanted her soul, and took it, leaving my son to wonder what his mom was like." he paused. __"I wonder how I'll explain to him that she's gone when I get back..."_

_Mama! Shintaro suddenly widened his eyes looking around the villagers. He wanted his parents. Shintaro bit his lip and looked back at the lifeless Shin. Tear pricked behind his eyes again, but he _wasn't _going to let them fall._

_"If you get back." Tsuki stated, dully. "We all want revenge and we will get it, one way or another. If we all die, but someone survives, then they will come after your son and anyone who survived in the Star Clan."_

_Shintaro suddenly heard Kimi gasp as a man –the father of his best friend Akio, tried to attack the Shinigami. Shintaro snapped his head up and gaped as someone cut straight through Akio's father, leaving only his soul behind._

_That brought Shintaro into action and he quickly started crawling towards Kimi, but the little girl, two years younger then him sped off suddenly as their whole clan started attacking the Shinigami and the two other men with him._

''_MAMA!'' she cried out. Shintaro's eyes widened. He needed to find _his _parents!_

''_Mama! Pap!'' he called out, running towards his house._

''_S-SHINTARO!'' a woman screamed, ''Kina! Lin!'' she shouted at two adults flinging Shurikens at the Shinigami._

_The woman turned around and her jaw dropped. Tears were streaking down her angered face and she ran towards Shintaro._

''_Shintaro!'' she cried, alerting her husband and also one of the Shinigami' men._

''_KINA!'' Lin yelled as the man jumped towards Kina with his knife outstretched._

''_MAMA!'' Shintaro screamed as Kina froze, her eyes widening and blood spraying from her mouth._

_She fell forwards, her body disappearing and a soul left hovering in the air._

''_MAMAAAAA~!'' Shintaro screamed._

''_You bastard!'' Lin shouted, jumping at the man, spikes coming out of his arm._

_A single shot rang through the air and a bullet smashed through Lin's head._

_Shintaro whimpered as Lin's body also crashed to the ground, a single soul representing his death._

''_Mama. Papa.'' he whispered as the man with the knife looked at him._

_That was when Shintaro realized everyone of his clan was dead. Only Shinigami and his two men were standing._

_And Kimi._

_Even Tsuki-sama..._

_Shinigami's scythe glowed a bright colour and changed into a long red haired man who walked towards Kimi._

''_What shall we do?'' the man with the knife questioned his knife._

''_Kill it.'' a voice spoke simply._

''_That's harsh. How old are you?'' the man asked Shintaro._

_Shintaro looked up at him and spat at his feet._

''_I guess that answers my statement.'' the knife growled, ''Kill it!''_

''_Hrm.'' the man made a face and then held out his knife, ''This might hurt a little, kid.''_

''_NO!'' Shintaro yelled and kicked his shin before whirling around and running to the forest. Tears streamed over his cheeks as he glanced back once at Kimi and continued running._

_I'll come and avenge you Onii-chan! And Mama and Papa. And Tsuki-sama and Kimi-chan. I swear!_

* * *

><p>''BAKA!'' a boy yowled as he flew a good few feet into the air and crashed face first into the ground.<p>

''What did you just say?'' a girl towered over him with her hands in her hips.

''Oh here they go again.'' a pig tailed girl sighed.

''Oh no~'' a dark haired girl whimpered as the boy got smacked through the air again.

''Say that again and I'll beat your ass!'' the first girl yelled at the boy.

_Let's pause it here shall we? That's me. Kimi Moon. The boy I'm currently beating up is Black*Star. He's so annoying. It's just not natural. That boy has real issues._

_The pigtailed girl is Maka Albarn. She's a good friend of mine. The other girl is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She's another good friend of mine. And she's also Black*Star's Weapon. A Demon Weapon. She has lots of forms. The one she and Black*Star use the most is the Chain Scythe._

_I'm a Meister too and so is Maka. Her Weapon is Soul 'Eater' Evans. He's a good guy, but has too much arrogance. Thinking himself as the coolest guy around. Plus, he's a Scythe. A Demon Scythe._

''YAHOO~! I'M GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS, KIMI! SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN BEAT MY ASS- ugh~'' Black*Star got cut off as Kimi smashed the hilt of the sword in her hand in his face again.

_The sword I'm holding is Excalibur. He's my best friend and my Weapon. Most people think him annoying. I don't. Actually sometimes I don't get why people think he's annoying.._

''FOOL!'' Excalibur stuck his white head out of the sword to thrush his cane in Black*Star's face, ''You talk too much!'' he exclaimed waving the cane in Black*Star's face.

_Okay. Maybe that's the reason why people think he's annoying. He also knows literally everything. I guess living with him for almost seventeen years rubs off on you._

''BAKA! GET OUT OF MY FACE!'' Black*Star howled, slapping the cane away. Kimi reacted immediately and smashed the hilt of the sword in his face again.

_We weren't always like this. Me and Black*Star. I used to want to kill him._

''KIMI-CHAN! YOU KILLED BLACK*STAR!'' Tsubaki shrieked as Kimi slashed Excalibur through the air, right through Black*Star's hair, causing a fountain of blood to pour out.

Kimi looked at Tsubaki surprised and then back at Black*Star.

_Don't worry. I didn't kill him. You'd have to try a lot harder to kill Black*Star. He doesn't die easy. Trust me on that._

_I've tried to kill him almost two years ago. Him and Kid. Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama's son. He's another friend of mine. He's a Shinigami and has two weapons. Elizabeth and Patti Thompson. They're twin Demon hand guns._

_My Clan, the Moon Clan was slaughtered by Shinigami-sama years back. I was three at the time. Black*Star's Clan, the Star Clan had been slaughtered five years before that. I wasn't even born then. Black*Star was a new born baby._

_I was the only survivor. Along with my grandfather. But he was a manic. I'm going too fast. I was spared, Excalibur came to my rescue as Shinigami-sama was about to kill me. Well I guess I deserved it because I tried to kill him and Spirit-san. But then again._

_That was just because they had wiped out my entire Clan._

_Excalibur took me away under the condition I would not come after Black*Star and Kid; he cared for me until I was old enough to do it myself. When I was fifteen I enrolled into Shibusen. The school for Meisters and Weapons._

_I had promised I wouldn't go after them. But I guess I _thought _I lied. But after seeing Kid together with Crona, a shy pink haired girl with Black Blood. I couldn't kill him. They _loved _each other._

_So I told myself I would only go after Black*Star but soon I found I couldn't hurt him. Excalibur said it was because I cared for him but I refused –refuse- to believe that. _

_Soon came a message from my crazed grandfather, Hikari. He was on his way to turning into a Kishin. He told me to bring something to him, a diamond. It showed you people worst fears. _

_My grandfather forced me to cut ties with the others. I told myself I didn't care, because all I was there for was to kill Black*Star. It only hurt to tell Excalibur I hated him. _

_All in all it lead Excalibur and Black*Star to my grandfathers hide out. A fight occurred. Grandfather had made me drink madness. The fight was in me. Between me and my mad self._

_I couldn't win unless I found out my weakness. At first I thought it was Excalibur, but I got it wrong. Excalibur wasn't the closest person to me. The time was up and I lost. I didn't guess who was the closest to me._

_It was the one who I thought stood the furthest away. He saved me as well. Black*Star. Out of all people my _biggest _weakness was Black*Star. The mad me turned out not as bad as I thought. She told me to kill her, so I could continue my unfinished business._

_Kill my grandfather._

_It turned out a fight between him and Black*Star first. Because I was drained of energy. But soon enough my battle started._

_It was a hard one. Despite that Grandfather was a manic, on his way to turning into a Kishin.. he was still family._

_The death of him by my hands was a hard one, but I pulled through it thanks to his last words. I now understood that by taking revenge on Shinigami-sama by killing Kid, and killing Black*Star wouldn't get my Clan back._

_My Clan lives on through me._

_That day I decided to leave it all behind me. I would stay at Shibusen with Excalibur. Train to become the best Meister ever and turn Excalibur into a Death Scythe even if he was strong enough now already. I was going to do it to make my Clan proud._

_I had my friends with me. Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Crona, maybe even Ragnarok and of course Black*Star._

_But even though that day Black*Star and I shook hands, sealing our truce..._

_That truce didn't last for long._

''Are they at it again?'' Soul noted as he sat down next to Maka.

''Uh huh.'' Maka nodded, her head buried in a thick book.

''They never do stop arguing.'' Kid murmured.

Patti just pointed and laughed as again Black*Star's face got crushed into the ground by Kimi.

''Oh it's just like my favourite soap!'' Liz sighed dreamily, ''Two lovers not admitting they like each other.''

''I HEARD THAT, LIZ!'' Kimi raged.

''Oh no~! I can't deal with Kimi-chan being all angry!'' Crona moaned, ''She's always so nice!''

''YAHOO~!'' Black*Star jumped straight back up, ''I'M WORLDS-''

''Best ground kisser.'' Kimi retorted dryly and hit him back at the ground.

''Ah... young love.'' Stein commented calmly from his spot at the window watching Kimi and Black*Star spar.

''Are you sure of what you felt, Stein?'' Shinigami-sama appeared in the mirror behind him.

''I did. Marie felt it too.'' Stein nodded and turned around to face him.

''Is that so..?'' Shinigami-sama glanced at Marie.

''Yes, Shinigami-sama. Something big just exploded a few miles away from here.'' Marie nodded.

''Should we send someone to check, Shinigami-sama?'' a voice asked from behind Shinigami-sama. It was his new Weapon, Hikari.

''No. Not yet, if worse comes to worse, we'll just send Kimi and Black*Star!'' Shinigami-sama beamed and held out two fingers in a peace sign.

Stein, Marie and Hikari sweat dropped.

''Yeah.. if we want the world to explode...'' Hikari mumbled.

''BLACK*STAR!'' Kimi screamed loudly, a few birds flying away in shock, scattering leaves around them.

The sun high overhead chuckled darkly, a slight trickle of blood coming from the corner of it's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yes! This is the Sequel to :** the Star Clan's Enemy** by** Dark Crona! **-** fanfiction .net /s/ 6667037 /1/ Star_Clans_enemy **(just take away the spaces (:)**  
><strong>

Hope you guys like this and be sure to mention Dark Crona in your reviews (which I'd love to have, I hate getting notifications from 'Favorite Story' and 'Story Alert' but no reviews ...) because she helped me with it!

So here is to Dark Crona! This story is entirely dedicated to you!


	2. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
